The invention relates to arylpiperazinyl-ethyl(or butyl)-heterocyclic compounds and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and a method of using them.
Arylpiperazinyl-ethylheterocyclic compounds and their use in the treatment of psychiatric disorders are discloded in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,060. The aryl group in these prior art compounds is a pyrimidinyl or an optionally substituted phenyl. Compounds with a butyl between the piperazinyl and heterocyclic group are not disclosed, and heterocyclic groups other than benzoxazolones are not disclosed.